A light-emitting diode or LED makes available a light quantity such as, e.g., a luminous flux or an illuminance. The light quantity depends on the temperature of the light-emitting diode. In this case, the light quantity decreases as the temperature increases.
Document DE 19917239 A1 describes a method for determining correction factors in order to compensate the temperature drift of the radiant intensity of an LED. In this case, the temperature dependence of the conducting-state voltage of the LED is used for measuring a temperature of the LED.
Document US 2010/0194961 A1 concerns a camera that features a display, backlighting and an ambient light sensor.